Loyalties
by theonewhowrotetatertots
Summary: A terrible accident with tragic consequenses forced him to chose where his loyalties lie, with his injured daughter, or with his grieving wife. Last Chapter now up...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. I only own whatever is original...

Summary: A terrible accident forces him to chose where his loyalties lie, with his daughter, or with his wife.

Author's Note: This little endevor is supposed to be a "sequel" fic to a story that came to me in a dream, although I haven't gotten that one all written out yet. Maybe this'll just be it's own thing and have a backstory added later...Also, this story is quite out of character for the one's I've used. Please bear with me, I needed to make the central characters out of character so it would fit my story...Oh and you may need tissues handy...Enjoy!

Loyalties

They heard the sirens before they saw the flashing lights of an ambulance carreening down their quiet street. Rushing out of the house, they were greeted by a distraught neighbor who confirmed what he had already felt, something was seriously wrong with both his children. They had taken off at a breakneck pace down the block towards the scene, she got there before him and had to be restrained by a young officer who was trying to control the scene of the accident. He thanked the officer when he arrived and took her aside, all the while his eyes were fixated on the horrible scene in front of him. The black Jeep Cherokee was nearly severed in half, a heavy branch from the tree above flattened the roof making survival for the passengers in the back seat very difficult. As his eyes swept over the scene, they came to rest on the car seat that was strewn haphazardly in the middle of the closed off road. Immediatly he recognized it at his youngest child's. His heart beat faster as he tried to imagine what could have happened to his young child. He steered his wife away, bound and determined not to let her see what he had seen. In his mind, however, he knew that she knew their son's fate. A mother always knows when her child is hurting. He had seen his team pull up to the accident. They would handle the investigation from here on out seeing as it involved the family of two of their own. He caught the eye of the Medical Examiner, knowing full well that when he was on the scene, death had already been there. It was then that the reality of the situation had begun to sink in. He felt her body heave with sobs, and as he held her there on the road, tears filled his own eyes.

"Sir?" he heard someone question. He looked over at the E.M.T. who had addressed him. "Sir, we're ready to go, do you want to accompany us to the hospital or meet us there?"

He didn't respond right away, he had to think quick. Was he to go to the hospital with his child or stay with his wife as she grieved for the loss of the other? He thought about it for a few seconds more and turned his wife over to his lead investigator. He couldn't abandon his other child. He knew his wife was in good hands and didn't look back as he hopped into the back of the waiting ambulance. He wasn't really prepared for what he saw when he looked down at his daughter. Her eyes were closed, her red-gold hair matted with blood from the head injury she had sustained after a shard of debris struck her in the forehead. A white gauze bandage was covering the gash so he couldn't see the severity of it, but he knew it was deep, the medic working on his daughter told him as much. He touched her hand, but she didn't respond. In his heart he prayed, prayed that his daughter wouldn't suffer the same fate as her half brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: like I said in the first chapter, they're not mine. Unless they are original...

Author's Note: iceicekatie, Theoretical, TaTe.ArI.Obessed.Writers and ArodLoversrus2001, thank you, thank you for those reviews! Keep em coming!

This chappie is a little longer than the last one, it explaines somethings and is quite sad...Enjoy though.

Chapter 2

When they reached the emergency room, the medics and the hospital staff whisked her away and told him to wait out here, they'd come and get him when they knew what they were dealing with. So he waited, not patiently though. When his oldest friend seemingly materialized out of nowhere, he was pacing like a rabid, caged tiger. It had been over an hour and he still hadn't heard anything from the emergency room doctors. Suddenly, just before he was about to burst back there and demand what was going on, a young nurse, clad in blue scrub pants and a Care Bears scrub top came out from the double doors.

"Sir?" she addressed him timidly, yet politely. "We have to take your daughter up to surgery. She has a fractured wrist and a slight fracture in her jaw. Her knee was badly injured in the accident as well. We also have to close the gash on her head and rule out any internal injuries, although from the ultrasound there doesn't appear to be any internal damage. Also, she's been asking for you." the young woman waited for him to follow her back to see his daughter.

His friend said he'd wait for the investigative team to finish up their field work and he'd tell them about the girl.

He approached the gurney his daughter was on, and took her good hand in his. She looked so frail, so lost. She extracated her hand from his and pulled the oxygen mask off her face.

"Daddy?" she croaked, her big blue eyes filling with tears the instant she saw him. "I'm sorry about the car." she managed to croak out. He didn't saw anything, just hushed her tears with a quiet look. She coughed and he tried to replace the mask, but she swatted it away, "Is Daniel okay?" She didn't know about her brother. His heart ached and the look on his face must have given away the painful truth. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "No," she cried, "No, not Danny! No no no no." she repeated over and over again. She drew in a breath and choked back a sob. "I'm sorry." she whispered through tears, "I'm sorry."

"We have to take her now." the young nurse from earlier said quietly as she raised the sides of the gurney and prepared to wheel the girl to the surgical floor. He stood there, rooted to his spot, not sure if he should follow his daughter or go and check on his wife. He listened to the fading sobs of his daughter and decided that this was not the place he needed to be. He bolted from the room and nearly ran down his friend who was waiting in the hall way.

"I'll be back." he said and nothing more as his friend tossed him the keys to his car.

When he reached his house, he parked his friends car in the driveway and walked slowly up the walk. Opening the front door, the dog, a scruffy Jack Russel Terrier came to greet him. He patted the dog's head and climbed the stairs to the bedroom he shared with his wife of two years. He saw her lying on the bed, her back to him. Tissues were scattered around her and she didn't look up when he sat next to her.

"Alison's in surgery." he said, hoping to draw some sort of conversation with his broken-hearted wife. "She has a broken wrist, a fractured jaw and her knee took the brunt of the damage. They don't know if she has any internal injuries yet or not." When his words didn't solicit any response from his wife, he continued on, "I told her about Daniel." This drew a sad stare from his wife.

"And?" she pressed, her voice tight and full of raw emotion.

"And, she...said...she was sorry." he said in a halting fashion, hoping it would ease the sting of his words.

"Sorry!" she hissed as she turned to face him. "Sorry." she glared at him with anger in her eyes, "Sorry won't change the fact that she altered our lives forever! Sorry won't chage the fact that our son, our beautiful son was taken from us! Sorry won't change the fact that she killed him."

"Kate." he went to hug her, but she moved away from him. She crossed the room and picked up a framed photo of her son and step-daughter. It had been taken very recently, on her birthday just weeks before. She traced her son's smiling features and didn't wipe away the small puddle of tears that began to fall onto the surface of the glass. "Kate." he said once more, trying to get his wife to face him. She turned his way, anger and extreme saddness in her eyes.

"Noooo!" she screamed and with all her strenght she threw the frame at him. He ducked and the framed photo shattered against the door frame sending glass flying in all directions. She fell to her knees, head in hands and wept bitterly, not for the broken frame, but the analogy that it now possessed. He came to her side, and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to push him away, but the act required strength she no longer felt. She let herself wither wearily into his arms and she sobbed. Life as she knew it, the happy life she had with her husband and infant son, the girls days out she had spent with her step-daughter, getting to know her and watching her blossom as a person, those days were over, her son was gone and in her mind so was her step-daughter. Her heart was broken and nothing, not even her husband's strong embrace, could heal her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's Note: I'm updating with two chapters this time cause I got such good reviews last time.

Author's Note II: Okay, this story is Way out of character for Kate, and Gibbs too, but it was necessary to take the "Federal Agent" part out of them to make them seem real for this story. I apologize in advance if this offends anyone, but it just had to be...Okay enough rambling, on with chapter three...

Chapter Three:

Two weeks had passed since that terrible day. The funeral for Daniel had come and gone. She hadn't the strength, emotional nor physical, to go. Regret had set in, not quite surpassing the anger she still felt. Everything was secondary now, getting out of bed and getting dressed took an effort she wasn't willing to give. Eating wasn't her top priority, neither was sleeping. Mourning took over her entire being, it had encroched her soul and wasn't about to let it's powerful hand give up so easily. She was slipping away, and it scared him. It scared him more than anything. He had already lost his son, and now he was facing the real possiblility of losing the one person who knew him better than he knew himself. He couldn't lose Kate, not now, not when he was so emotionally stripped of the walls of pride and strength that he once held so dear. He needed her, and she, him, but neither of them spoke to one another. When he wasn't at the hospital holding court by his daughter's bedside, he was working on his boat, down in the dark catacombs that was his basement.

The forensics on the car had come back three days after the accident. The Jeep was broadsided by another vehicle, a truck that had been going too fast. His team had gotten the punk that killed his son and critically injured his daughter. The guy was no more than seventeen, a year older than his daughter, and now he was going to spend the rest of his life in a federal prison for driving under the influnce of drugs and alcohol, speeding and for manslaughter. The facts, however, still didn't change Kate's mind about how her son died. She rested the blame solely on Alison's young shoulders. Maybe it was unfair, but it was still the way she felt. She had lost a part of herself that could never in a million years be replaced, a part of herself that she had carried under her heart for nine grueling months, the part of herself that she labored two long days for, the part of herself that looked so much like his father, the part of herself that she loved more than her life.

He was her son, a baby that before he arrived, she was sure she would never have. She knew when she married Jethro, that the idea of having children was foreign to both of them, after all he was quite a bit older than her twenty nine years and she really didn't want to be "tied" down by children. That all changed however, when she found out she was pregnant. It was two weeks before their first anniversary, she had been under the weather for some time and decided that she'd pay a visit to her doctor. The doctor smiled when she delivered the news that Kate was going to be a mother. Kate wanted to throw up, and nearly did all over the doctors shoes. That night she told her husband the news, they were going to be parents. He was suprised, shocked, happy, and nervous all in one instant. He told her he couldn't wait to have a child. To which she replied, _"Well you're gonna have to wait nine months."_ So he waited, as patiently as any expectant father could wait.

After nine very long, grueling months of ever present morning sickness, swollen ankles that led to pre-eclampsia, and the stress that he felt just making Kate comfortable, their son was born. He weighed in at a hefty nine pounds four ounces and had all ten fingers and ten toes. They called him Daniel Todd, after her bother who had died six years before. They brought their son home on a sunny April afternoon and quickly settled into a routien. Kate had resigned from NCIS and devoted herself to being a mother to their son.

The family of three soon became four, when Jethro's daughter Alison showed up on their doorstep one very cold December night. Instantly, Alison formed a bond with Daniel, she showered him with attention and loved him as unconditionally as he loved her. It wasn't easy for Kate to have the girl around at first. She admitted she was jealous of the attention her son, and especially her husband were giving Alison, but she managed to forge her own type of bond with Alison. For a while they seemed as close as "real" mother and daughter, now that bond was shattered like the glass that had been strewn across the road the day of the accident. Kate couldn't even bring herself to call Alison in the hospital. She had asked Tony, a co-worker and friend, if he would mind taking Alison back to his place after she was released from the hospital. He agreed, not knowing that the girl's father, his boss, didn't know about the arrangements. Crap hit the fan the moment Jethro found out what Kate had done, and now the two devestated parents weren't speaking to one another. Their marrige was beginning to come apart at the seams. They both knew that they were headed down a dangerous path as far as their relationship was concerned. They didn't even sleep in the same house sometimes, let alone the same room. Life was rapidly spiraling out of control for both of them. Could they even patch up their relationship? Did they want to? So many questions were being left without the answers they so desperatly needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter one...

Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is a little short, but it's needed...

"Alison, you're being released today." her father said early one morning five days later. He couldn't make eye contact with his daughter, he hadn't told her yet that instead of coming to the home she had known for the past seven months, she would be going somewhere new. He hadn't wanted to deal with the rather stormy reprocussions that were sure to follow.

"How's Kate?" Alison asked, as she did every time her father came to visit.

"The same." he replied. He cast a glance in his daughter's direction and she immediatly recognized that glance.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, panic etching her pretty face. "There's something you're not telling me. I can feel it."

"Kate wants you to go stay by Tony's for a while." Jethro managed to say.

"Why?" Alison asked, tears were welling up in her blue-eyes. When her father didn't say anything, she nodded and let out a breath of frustration, "She blames me doesn't she? She thinks that the accident was my fault."

"Alison..."

"No. Dad, it's okay. The accident, it was my fault." Alison lowed her gaze, "Danny would still be alive if I hadn't taken that route. If I would have paused at a stop sign a second longer, or if I would have taken an extra few minutes and just triple checked the straps on his car seat. If I would have waited in that really long line at the store instead of chucking the item I was going to buy on the shelf and leaving, my brother would still be alive!" Alison was shouting now, angry tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

"If that punk that hit you wasn't going fifty miles an hour in a thirty zone that accident wouldn't have happened." her father countered.

"If I didn't show up at your door last Christmas your son would still be alive and I wouldn't be in a wheelchair. It's my fault he died! Mine, and no one else's!" Alison screamed at her father.

"Allie." he tried to say, but she cut him off.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. Her cutting tone made her father step back a bit.

"Alison that's enough!" he yelled back at her.

"I told you leave me alone! Go back to your wife and forget I even exisisted!" her father was about to say something else, but once again Alison cut him off. "Go!" she shouted. He shook his head sadly and left, not really wanting to argue with her any longer. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, his stoic demeanor was beginning to crack. He had a choice to make here, he was either going to stay with his daughter and let Kate come around on her own, or he was going to go back to his devestated wife and turn a blind eye to his equally as shattered daughter. Either way, he knew he'd have to hurt someone in the process, and that was something the mighty Jethro Gibbs wasn't willing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter One...

He hated having to chose between them, and that's exactly what he had done. He had chosen to stay by his grieving wife's side, and turn away his own daughter.

Tony had come for Alison's things a few days after her release. Tony said nothing to his boss about the current situation, he just packed up whatever was on the list of things Alison had prepared. As he was packing, he found a photo of Alison and her little brother. The picture in the frame was dated just a month before, on Alison's sixteenth birthday. Tony set the frame back on the nightstand, and left it sitting there as he turned out the light. The last thing Tony wanted to do was cause Alison more pain than she was already in.

"Tony came by today." Kate said quietly as she and Jethro sat down for a light supper. "He came by to get some stuff for Alison." Kate flinched when she said the girl's name, as if it had left a bitter taste on her tongue. She looked at her husband, he was staring at her, his fork raised in the air.

"Do you get a kick out of doing this?" he asked bitterly. He looked at his plate of food, but didn't eat.

"What?" Kate asked, her voice no bigger than a whisper.

"Damnit Kate!" he yelled, his hand swiping the plate off the table. It shattered loudly on the hardwood floor. Kate jumped, her heart thudding in her chest. She could feel his anger as it radiated off his body. His tempestuous blue eyes were raging as they bore holes into her. "I don't get it, I don't that, given the evidence from the accident, I don't know why you are resting the blame on Alison! She's a victim in this too! For heaven sakes Kate, it's not like she drove into that tree on purpose!"

"I can't..."

"She's sixteen years old! She's still a kid."

"She killed our son." Kate cried

"She's my daughter." Jethro's voice was calmer now, as if he was about to break down in front of his wife. Sighing, he shook his head at her and left. He slammed the basement door so hard the force rattled the cupboards.

She sat at the table, watching him retreat down to his basement. No doubt he'd be working on that boat again. She guessed that it was nearly finished, given the amount of time he spent on it now.

Kate frowned at the shattered glass on the floor. It was so badly broken, not amount of glue could repair it. _"Kind of like us." _she thought as she swept up the glass and poured it into the garbage. She wrapped up the uneaten portion of their dinner and scraped the rest of hers into the dog's dish.

Mutely, she climbed the steps and retreated to her bedroom. She flopped down on the bed and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

He sat in the darkness of the basement, listening to her footfalls across the floor above him. He guessed that she was cleaning up the mess he had made with the plate. He supposed he should go upstairs and help her, but he couldn't face her. There weren't many things in life that scared Jethro Gibbs, but a girl named Caitlin Todd scared him more than anything. He had finally narrowed it down to three things, one; she was a girl. Women had always scared him, that's why he had been divorced three times. Two; she loved him. The third thing that scared him about Caitlin Todd wasn't that she slept with a gun under her pillow, or the four others she had stashed near her bed, it was the fact that he was losing her. He hated getting angry with her, it was rare when he did. Sure at work he'd get gruff with her, but that was it. He never let his temper flare with her. Not once, during their two year marrige, has he ever gotten angry like that with Kate. He hated not being able to connect with her on every level. He hated that he couldn't see past the despair and heartache she was feeling over the loss of their little boy. He hated that she blamed Alison. He hated feeling like this, out of control. If it was one thing, Jethro Gibbs was, was in control of everything at all times. He let his gaze wander around the darkened room, and his eye caught the picture of Kate on the day their son was born. Walking over, he removed it from the wall. A hint of a smile crossed his lips as he stared at his wife and son. She looked so happy, exhausted, but happy. He couldn't stop the memory from flooding his mind any longer...

_"It's a boy." the doctor announced as she lay the newborn baby on his mother's chest. Kate cried and looked up at Jethro, tears were brimming in his eyes as well. They did it, they had a son. _

_"Is he alright?" Kate asked after the baby had been taken to be weighed and given a bath._

_"He's fine." the doctor reassured her. _

_"When can we see him?" Jethro asked, eagerly anticipating those first moments with his son. _

_"We'll have the nurse bring him by once we get Kate settled into a private room." the doctor was smiling. "Congratulations." she said. _

Jethro smiled at the photo he held and let another precious memory flood back to him.

_"What should we call him?" he asked Kate later that same day. Their son was sleeping contentedly in his mother's arms, full from the days events. _

_"I was thinking about calling him Daniel, after my brother." Kate said, she stole a glance at her sleeping baby and smiled. _

_"Daniel Todd Gibbs." Jethro said softly. He ran his hand over the baby's soft downy hair. "Welcome to the world Daniel." _

Replacing the photo back onto the cork board, he shook his head to clear the memories away. He let his blue eyes linger on the photo a few moments longer. Then Jethro Gibbs did something he hadn't done since his son's birth, he cried...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, I'm just using them. I own what's original...

Author's Note: Thank you thank you thank you for all you're kind reviews! You guys rock!

"You don't have to look at me like that." Kate snapped one morning at breakfast. Jethro didn't turn his gaze away from Kate's icy stare.

"I don't look at you like anything." he retorted. He got up and began to walk away.

"Oh, so now you're just going to walk away? I'm beginning to see why you were divorced three times. I think number one was right when she said you lack communication skills." Kate spat. Jethro didn't look at her, he kept his back turned and slammed the basement door. Kate shook her head sadly. She had lost a son, and now she was losing her husband as well.

Before she knew what she was doing, Kate was already halfway through the Business District of Washington, on her way out of town. She stole a glance at her now empty left hand. She stuck an envelope containing her Princess cut engagement ring, and simple gold wedding band to the basement door along with a note that said "Goodbye." It was over, her two and a half year marrige to the man she loved was over. On Monday, Kate would go to the courthouse and file for divorce. She just hoped he'd accept it.

Jethro came up from the basement to find the house eerily quiet. As he closed the door, he saw a small white envelope tacked to it. He opened the envelope and pulled out a folded peice of paper.

_"Dear Jethro, I don't know how to say this in an easy way, a way that won't ultimatly hurt you. I'm leaving you. Monday morning I'm filing for a divorce and I hope to god you accept it. I cannot go on living like this anymore. I hate it that we fight all the time. I miss the days when we'd stay in bed and make love all day long. I miss those moments of kindness and tenderness that we shared. I miss the family we once were, and can never be again. When Daniel died, so did my heart. I don't know if I can ever love anyone like I loved him, like I loved you. I suppose that somewhere inside, that I still do love you. I just can't right now. I hope you understand. Kate." _Jethro tipped the envelope upside-down and held out his palm, with a small clinking sound, Kate's two rings fell into his open hand.

Kate sat on the bed in the small motel room and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She supposed that he had found her letter and rings already. She knew that he wouldn't look for her, hell she didn't want to be found. He always said that; _"You can't find someone if they don't want to be found." _

"I really messed things up haven't I?" Kate asked, resting her hand on her stomach. She looked up into space and thought back two weeks last Friday, the day she found out she was pregnant. It had been confirmed in a blood test at the doctors office. At first, Kate didn't take the news all that well. Sure she had been happy about a new baby, but she was also sad and afraid. Sad because she missed her son all that much more, and afraid that something would happen with this baby too. She held off telling her husband, mostly because she wasn't sure she wanted another baby so soon after Daniel's death. She still had time to decide what to do. Dr. Powell had talked to Kate at length about her options, and gave her some time to think about the next step. Raising a baby as a single mother had never appealed to Kate. She wanted to have a stable, loving home life for a baby to grow up in. She didn't want her child to bear the emotional scars that went along with an unstable home environment.

Thinking of that made Kate think of Alison and all the pain she had gone through in her sixteen years.

Thinking of Alison made Kate think of her son and the accident.

Thinking of the accident solidified Kate's decision about this pregnancy.

A/N: Oooh, a cliff-hanger! Will Kate keep this baby? Will Gibbs find out? What will happen next? Hmm, guess you'll just have to read to find out...R&R please:)

A/N II: Okay, I know ya'll will kill me for making Kate leave, but it has to be done in order for the rest of my story to flow. I'm really really sorry but please keep up with all them wonderful reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Author's Note: Short chapter. Enjoy! And, as always, thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews! Rating may change due to the mention of suicide...

"I have therapy this afternoon." Alison, now seventeen, said to the man that sat across from her at the table.

"I'll pick you up from school and we can go together." he replied.

"Like _"Ram-a-lam-a Ding Dong?_" the girl smiled.

"Ah, it seems I'm rubbing off on you after all." he said as he dug in to his bowl of Cap N' Crunch. The girl watched him eat the disgustingly sugary cereal.

"That stuff will kill you one of these days." she said pointing her fork at him. She was eating a blueberry waffle with nothing on it. "Either that or it'll make your dentist very happy."

"That's what Kate used to..." he bit back his remark and stared at his breakfast companion. "Sorry." he said knowing that the mention of Kate was a sore spot for Alison, that and it usually led to the topic of her father, a man whom she hasn't spoken too in over a year.

"It's okay." Alison replied knowing where the conversation was going.

"You know you're going to have to talk to him sometime." Tony said

"Not today." Alison spat. She looked away from Tony, anger boiled up inside of her. She really needed to extract herself from that situation before she said something she'd regret later.

"Alison, he asks about you every day. He's concerned and he misses you."

"Tony, the last time I checked, the phone works two ways. He could call me if he really wants to. Lord knows he hasn't yet and it's been eight months." Alison picked up her plate and walked over to the sink, flicking the garbage disposal switch on, she dumped the rest of her waffle down the drain and set her plate in the sink. "I have to get ready for school." she grumbled, not looking at Tony as she passed by.

It had been just eight months since Alison had come to live with Tony, eight months since her father turned his back on her.

After her father turned her over to Tony, Alison lashed out with two suicide attempts, one of them nearly claiming the girl's life. Instantly Alison had been shuttled into therapy and after six months of twice weekly meetings, the dark thoughts that once clouded her mind were slowly beginning to fade away.

Alison seemed to be getting her life back on it's intended track.

Tony was a huge help. In the begining though, he was a little wary of trying to act like Alison's parent. After a talk with Alison, the two forged a friendship and a mutual respect for one another. He had set boundaries with her, and she with him. She agreed to let him know what was going on with her and he had agreed not to act too much like a dad.

Secretly though, Alison was glad Tony was picking up where her father had left off. She was still young, and needed that, although she was too damn proud to admit it.

Though he was still the flirtatious beast he had always been, the role of "father" was starting to mellow Tony out a bit.

He was thinking more about his future, and how he saw himself in five years. He wanted to be married by then with a few kids, but Tony knew that stuff like that didn't happen overnight, it took work. He knew his situation with Alison wouldn't last forever, she'd eventually go back home and patch things up with her father and Kate. Even if she didn't go home and stayed with Tony another year, Alison was a junior in high school, and eventually she'd go off to college somewhere far away. Tony knew that she wasn't his daughter, but in this past eight months, he had grown close to her, as if she were his child. Ultimatly he knew that when she left his house, whether it be college or home, he'd miss her.

"Alison wait.." Tony knocked on Alison's bedroom door.

"Go away!" Alison yelled back.

"Look, I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean to make you mad." Tony called through the door. "I just want to talk to you. Open the door Allie, please."

"Wait." Alison's voice mumbled from the other side of the door. Tony heard clicking and a moment later Alison's door swung open a little. Tony stepped cautiously inside.

"Whoa, what happened here, it looks like a bomb went off or something." he quipped when he saw Alison's messy room. Clothing was flung onto, draped over, and dotting every surface of the bedroom. Scores of actor-boy posters littered the ground and Alison's bed.

"My dresser threw up." Alison replied.

"So did everything else." Tony pushed aside Alison's clothing and sat gingerly on the bed. Since she arrived here eight months ago, Tony had only been in her room a total of three times. Once to find her bleeding everywhere after her second attempt at taking her life, once to calm her when she had a bad nightmare and once to bring her chicken soup when she was sick. Whenever they had a "heart to heart" chat, she almost always sought him out.

"What do you want Tony?" Alison asked as she searched for her bookbag.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Kate moved out of your dad's place."

Alison's head shot up. "When?" she asked.

"Few weeks ago." Tony replied. "She filed for divorce."

"Why?"

"Don't know. You're dad, he's pretty messed up about it."

"And I should care?" Alison answered

"Alison, he's your father, you need to talk to him." Tony stressed, "What if something bad happened to him and you never reconciled with him?"

"I suppose you're going to say that, _"I'll regret it for the rest of my life?" _Is that what you're going to say Tony? Cause if it is, save your breath. I've heard it all before." Alison scooped up her bookbag and left.

"That didn't go well." Tony said to himself as he watched Alison retreat down the hall. Sighing, Tony stood up amongst the mess in the bedroom. He'd have to come up with another plan and soon, if he was ever going to get Alison reunited with Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Another short chappie, but it's needed. More Kibbs coming soon...Again, thank you thank you thank you for all you're reviews...

"Hey Allie! Call me later." Alison's friend Jessie called as she stepped on the big yellow school bus.

"Okay." Alison called back. She headed towards Tony's car, she had therapy this afternoon.

Alison gingerly slid into the front passenger seat of Tony's car later that afternoon. Her knee was throbbing and it was a little swollen. She had played soccer in gym class and the event jostled her around a little bit more than she liked. Tony gave her a look when she closed the door and clicked her seatbelt on.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine. My knee's just sore that's all."

"After your therapy session, how about we go out for a burger?"

"Sure."

Tony smirked to himself. He had a plan in mind to get Alison and her father talking again. He just hoped his plan wouldn't backfire on him. If that happened, he'd have one very angry boss and one very angry teenager to deal with. That, and he'd be dead flat broke after he paid McGee and Abby their share of the bet.

"Good luck." Tony said as he watched Alison walk into the therapist's office. He settled himself down in a chair and picked up a magazine. "Hmm, Tom and Katie finally broke up." he said aloud to himself.

"Ugh, I cannot stand them." the receptionist piped up from her place behind the glass. Tony looked around to see whom the woman was talking to. When he realized that it was he the girl was addressing, he set the tabloid down and walked over to the window.

"I'm Tony." he said to the girl.

"Sara." she replied. "It's funny don't you think?"

"What, your name? I like it. It's pretty."

"No, not my name. It's funny that I've seen you here with Alison every other day for the past six months and I haven't introduced myself to you."

"Yeah, funny." Tony, who prided himself on his suave way with women suddenly found himself tongue tied. He smiled at Sara and she smiled back.

"What are you doing Friday night?" the receptionist asked after a brief but awkward silence.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Tony replied.

"Are you accepting?"

"Pick you up at seven thirty?"

"Sure."

"It's a date then."

"Good, we can work out the details next time you come with Alison." Sara grinned and turned back to her work. Tony went back to reading about Hollywood's failed couples.

Soon, Alison emerged from the office and bid farewell to Dr. Simon and Sara. She gave Tony a look as they waited for the elevator.

"What?" he asked, perplexed and a little perturbed at the look Alison gave him.

"You and Sara? I saw that look she gave you when we left. What's going on? Did the mighty Tony DiNozzo finally ask her out?"

"Nope."

"No? But I thought..."

"She asked me out." Alison punched her friend on the arm, "We have a date Friday night. I'm picking her up at her place."

"Tony, you dog." Alison let out a low whistle. "Hey, do you mind taking a rain check on that burger? My knee is still sore and I've been buried by homework. My trig teacher thinks that being a complete sadist is fun. I swear she's going to burn in hell when her time comes."

"No! Let's go eat and then I'll help you with your homework." Tony blurted. His sudden outburst led Alison to believe that there was an ulterior motive to his "innocent" burger and fries.

"Tony, what's going on?" the teen asked.

"What makes you think something is going on?" the agent replied.

"Because you are Tony DiNozzo, master of practical jokes and ulterior motives. I know you Tony, you wouldn't push for this burger and fries unless you had some underlying master plan." Alison stopped in the hallway and planted her hands on her hips, glaring at Tony she yelled, "You asked my father to meet us there didn't you?" when Tony didn't answer, Alison huffed and rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe you. I told you time and time again that I don't want to have anything to do with him. He's the one who turned his back on me! Not the other way around. He's the reason I'm seeing this shrink in the first place. If I hadn't have been so hurt by what he did, I wouldn't have tried to kill myself."

"Alison..." Tony began

"You know, sometimes I wish you hadn't of found me when you did. Another few minutes and I wouldn't be here. I really wish I would have died in that crash."

"You don't mean that."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Alison walked away leaving Tony to think of a reply.

"Hey, now you listen to me Alison." He grumbled through gritted teeth when he finally caught up with her, "You father has done nothing but ask about you every day. He's even getting reports on how you're doing in therapy and school. He knows what he did was wrong, let him have a chance to make it right."

"No. Never. He walked out on me when I was a baby and when I showed up at his house, he promised me that it was the last time he'd ever do that. Eight months ago, what did he do? He walked out on me again. I will never ever forgive him for that. I'd rather burn in hell." Alison angrily spat. She walked out of the elevator once it reached it's ground floor destination. The ride home was silent, as was the rest of the night. Alison did her homework and went to bed. Tony had to come up with another plan, and pay up to Abby and McGee.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter one...

Author's Note: Short chappie...

"Sign here please." said the nurse with frizzy blond hair. She shoved a few forms in Kate's direction. "Insurance information on the back side and family history on the front." she added, tapping her pen on the clip-board.

"Okay." Kate replied as she took the clipboard and went to sit down. She turned the paper over and scribbled her insurance information on the backside of the page. "Family history." she read aloud. "Mother's maiden name." she filled in the appropriate information and continued on down the page. The questions were pretty general, like if there was a history of diabetes in her family, or hypertension, that sort of thing. When Kate got down to the "marital status" part of the form, she began to panic. She knew she had to be honest. She checked the box that read "seperated" and quickly moved on to the next question, which was just as hard, "number of children" it read. "Great." she murmured. Kate wrote the number one in the box. She had originally contemplated on leaving that question blank, even though she did in fact have one child. The rest of the form wasn't as daunting and she filled it out, and quickly signed her name.

"Take a seat, the doctor is running a little behind schedule." the nurse said, as she took the form. She didn't look up.

"Okay." Kate said. She walked over to the magazine rack and thumbed through the magazines on the shelf. "Tom and Katie broke up." she read to herself. She set the tabloid down and wandered over to the rack of pamphlets. Choosing one, she looked at the cover, it had a happy mom and happy dad oogling over a happy baby. _"If only everything in life were this easy." _she thought to herself.

"Ms. Todd?" the doctor stepped into the waiting area and called Kate's name. Kate set down the pamphlet and followed the kind, very young, doctor back to the exam room.

"I'm Dr. Regan Collins." the doctor said as she motioned for Kate to sit down on the bed. "It says here that you had a positive result on your pregnancy test. Congratulations." Dr. Collins said. She glanced down at Kate's file that had been faxed over from Dr. Powell's office.

"Yeah well..." Kate stammered, "I don't think I can have this baby." she bluntly told the doctor.

"Okay, well, um..." the doctor looked a little flustered at Kate's sudden admission. "Was this pregnancy an unplanned one?"

"Very much so."

"Hmm. Okay, you have some options then. One being the most obvious, and that is abortion. Two, you can carry the baby to term and seek out adoption." Dr. Collins said. She handed Kate some material on abortion and on adoption.

Kate scanned the material on abortion first. She closed her eyes at the graphic images shown in the pamphlet. _"What am I doing?" _she thought to herself.

It had taken him a total of three days to find out where she was staying. He would have found her sooner, but Abby was backed up in the lab, McGee had been out with a head cold and he didn't know what the hell a "Google" was.

"So Katie, this is where you're living?" he asked himself as he climbed the concrete steps to the second floor. He found her room easily, the manager, though not voluntarily, had given Gibbs the number. He refused to give the "psycho with the gun" a key to anyones room. But Gibbs had all he needed. He thanked the boy and left. Deftly he pulled his lock-picking kit out of his coat pocket. Two seconds later, he had the lock picked. A second after that, he was inside Kate's empty room. He sat down on Kate's bed and decided to wait for her to return. One thing was for sure, Jethro Gibbs wasn't going to leave without her.

He missed her terribly, the house, once so full of life and energy, was quiet and empty. Immediatly after he read her letter, he realized just how much he loved her, how much he needed her and how much she really needed him. She had been right about alot of things, their fights took up most of their time now, when it used to be love making and quiet nights doing nothing at all. Now there was nothing but dark emptiness that needed something to fill it's void. That something, for him, was Kate.

As he sat and waited for her return, he let his eyes wander around the room. His gaze came to a rather thick book that rested on the nightstand. He picked it up and held it at arms length. "You and Baby." he read aloud. His brow furrowed, and hurt began to well up inside him. Kate, his Kate, was pregnant. Questions raced through his mind at a frightening pace. Was the baby his? Is that why Kate left him? All these questions seeme to jeer at him. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a key turning in the lock. He'd get his answer, once she got over the shock of seeing him in her place.

"What are you doing here?" she demaned the second after seeing him sitting on her bed.

"I should be asking you the same thing." he answered.

"You shouldn't be here." she said, her voice edging on anger. She brushed past him to set her things down, but he caught her by the arm and forced her to look at him.

"Kate." he said as he stared down into her beautiful dark eyes.

"What?" she grumbled, "You know I meant what I said in that letter. I can't do this right now."

"But it's not just you anymore Katie." he said, his blue eyes bore seering holes in her being. She hated that look, but she knew what it meant, it was the look he gave her nearly every day when they worked together. He knew about the pregnancy. Her hazel eyes flashed questions. He released her arm and walked over to the night stand. "Were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Kate fumbled.

"Where were you before?" he suddenly demanded. Kate didn't answer him, she just kept her head down. She couldn't look at him, not now. After a long moment, she let out a ragged breath.

"I was at a clinic." she said, shooting him a look of defiance.

He didn't say anything, he just waited for her to finish. He had a gut feeling that she didn't do anything to harm the baby she was carrying, he just had to hear her say it.

"I didn't have an abortion if that's what you're asking." she stated.

"Kate.." he started, she attempted to cut him off again, but he raised his hand to silence her, "Let me finish." he said, "Do you want to do this?"

"What?"

"This? How long are you going to go on living here? Were you planning on raising _our_ baby in a place like this?"

"I-I uh. I don't..What are you talking about? I'm not going to live here forever."

"I want you to come home Katie." he said.

"What did you say?"

"I want you, Caitlin Todd-Gibbs, to come home with me. I've missed you Katie." he stepped closer to her and wiped her tears with his thumbs. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. It had only been three days, but she had missed him about as much as he missed her. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. He kissed her before she got a chance to reply. She melted in his arms, and soon they found themselves on the bed.

"I love you too." she whispered when he lay next to her.

He smiled at her, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling. He kissed her again.

That night, they lay in each other's arms, not wakening until the sun was streaming into the small window.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all you're kind reviews. I'm getting near the end of this, just one more chapter to write...But keep up the awesome reviews!

"Katie?" he called out when he woke up to find her gone. He saw the light from the bathroom on adn got out of bed. "Kate?" He found her kneeling next to the toilet, her hair tied in a loose ponytail. He stepped over to her, and placed a hand on her back. Moments later, she stood up and brushed her teeth.

"And it starts." she muttered.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her to him. She rested her head against his warm chest and closed her eyes.

"Let me take you back to bed." he said to her, sweeping her up in his arms.

It had been a month since Kate moved her things back to the house. She and Jethro were once again close, if not closer than before. They talked now, instead of argued, her pregnancy was the topic of conversation mostly.

As he was with their son, Jethro was entralled with Kate's changing form, not that it had changed much since she was still in the first trimester though. Kate was glad to be home and not fighting with her husband, the dark days were behind them now, although Alison still hadn't made the connection yet. Jethro had told Kate that when she was ready to talk, he'd be there for her, but he didn't want to push her.

"Stay with me." Kate said as she cuddled back down in the bed. He slipped in beside her and pulled her to him. "Mmm, this is nice." she murmured, a contented sigh escaping her lips. He didn't reply. She looked at him, her eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he answered.

"It's Alison isn't it? You should call her."

"Kate, I don't want to push her."

"I know you don't. What if she's waiting on you to make the first move?" Kate wondered. She reached over to the nightstand and picked up the cordless phone. "Here," she said, "Call her." Kate threw back the covers and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jethro asked.

"I'm a little hungry." Kate smiled, "You'll be alright."

After Kate left, Jethro stared at the cordless phone for a long moment, then he dialed Tony's number. He nearly hung up until Alison's voice came on the other end.

"Allie?" he asked when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Hi." the girl replied.

They talked for over an hour, about how she was doing, how school was going and how soccer was. Alison even invited her dad to a soccer game the next week. He said he'd be there to cheer her on.

"Dad?" Alison ventured before her father hung up.

"Yes Honey-bee."

"Thanks for calling. I-I mean..."

"I know Allie." Jethro broke in.

"And dad, tell Kate I said hi."

"I will sweetie." Jethro agreed, "I love you."

"I know dad, I love you too."

It felt good to Jethro to talk to Alison, to forge some sort of relationship again. And even though she didn't agree to move back to the house again, she hadn't said no when her father extended the offer. Finally, he thought, things were going on the right track. They were beginning to come out from under the cloud that Daniel's death had hung over them.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked when she came into the room.

"She invited me to a soccer game next week."

"Oh?"

"She said to say hello to you too."

"Oh." Kate lowered her head, "Do you think I should talk to her?"

"No."

"But I can try to get her to come home."

"It's okay Kate, I offered, but she said she's not ready yet."

"I'm sorry." Kate said.

"I know. She said she loves me. It's a start I guess." Before Kate could reply, Jethro's cell phone let out a shrill ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller i.d.

"Work?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I've got to take this."

After a few minutes talking with McGee on the other end, Jethro grabbed his things and left.

"I'll be back later." he told Kate as he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Be safe." she told him.

"I will."

Fifteen minutes after he left, Kate got dressed and headed out into the night.

She wasn't sure what she'd find when she pulled up to Tony's apartment complex twenty minutes later. She got out of her silver Honda Civic and walked up to his door.

"Tony, what did you forget this time?" Alison's voice came through the door. She swung the door open to reveal Kate standing at the front door. "Uh, hi." Alison eeked out.

"I shouldn't be here." Kate said quickly, she turned to leave.

"Wait." Alison called after her. "Do you want to come in?"

Kate paused for a moment and then gave Alison a tiny smile, "Sure." she said.

Alison stepped back so Kate could come into the apartment.

"Do you want something to eat? I just got done with dinner, but I can heat something up."

"No, it's okay I just ate as well. Not that I'm keeping anything down these days."

"Are you sick?" Alison asked, her voice full of concern.

"Pregnant actually." Kate replied.

"Really?" Alison's blue eyes lit up for a moment. "That's good." she added, a little more somberly. "Are you excited?"

"A little. Look Allie, I wanted to come and talk to you. I heard you talked to your dad."

"Yeah. He said you told him to call." Alison sat on the sofa and pulled her legs underneath her. "I'm not mad at you ya know."

"What I can't figure out is why though. I shut you out after Daniel's death."

"My dad told me that you didn't want me around after Danny died. And I was okay with that, because at the time I blamed me too. I went through all the "should have's" and "if only's." Like if only I had decided to stand in that long line at the store instead of leaving, maybe Danny would still be alive." Alison paused, then continued tellling Kate the rest of the details. "He was happy, that day. We were singing along to Barney. He was clapping and having a good time. Then he fell asleep. I looked back to check on him and that's when the car slammed into us. For a second, I didn't know what happened. I tried to keep the car straight, but it all happened so fast and the next thing I knew was that I hit the big tree. My head hit the steering wheel and I felt the body of the Jeep crumble. I tried to see where Danny was, but a big branch was in the way. When the rescue workers came, they got him out first and crowded around me so I couldn't see him. The one medic said it was pretty bad. I started to cry because I hurt my little brother. It wasn't until later in the hospital that my dad told me that Danny died. I thought it was a mistake, that I was having a nightmare, but it wasn't." she stopped and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm so sorry Kate. I never meant for the accident to happen."

"Oh honey, come here." Kate took Alison in her arms and hugged her. "Look at me Alison, you did nothing wrong. It just happened. I realize that now, and I'm sorry I blamed you."

"It's okay." Alison let her hands fall to her lap. "Are you and my dad okay? I mean, you two aren't getting divorced?"

"No no no. We're okay. When I moved out, I felt like we weren't connecting at all, like that spark was gone. You're dad found me a few days later and we talked about it and I moved back in later that week."

"I'm glad you are staying together. You're his right hand you know." Alison smiled. "So, tell me more about my brother or sister."

"Well, I'm due next April, so I'm about twelve weeks along now."

"Are you going to find out the sex?"

"We did that with Daniel, this time I think I want to be surprised."

"I think you'll have a girl."

"Really? I think so too."

The girls talked well into the night. Alison agreed to think about coming home, though she made no definite decision just yet.

As Kate left Tony's apartment, she felt that her and Alison's realtionship was finally on solid ground.

Twelve days later...

"Hey Kate, could you hand me the sandpaper." Jethro said not looking up from his boat. He had heard the footsteps on the wooden basement stairs and assumed it was his wife.

"Kate's not here, but I'll help." Alison offered. She held out the fine grain sand paper to her father.

"Alison?" Jethro said, he could't believe that his daughter, whom he hadn't seen in nearly a year, was standing in front of him.

"I was just wondering if that offer to come home still stands." Alison asked as she wrung out her hands.

"Of corse it does."

"Good, cause I got Tony and McGee outside wrestiling with my stuff." Alison smiled. Her father wrapped her in a huge hug. Then he stepped back to look at his little girl. She looked older to him, wiser, healthier than the last time he saw her. Her face wasn't as pale, and her freckles didn't stand out as much. Her hair was longer, and different, the red-gold wisps had darkened to a pretty red-brown color. Her blue eyes looked alight, instead of sullen and sad.

"You look good." Jethro commented.

"Thanks." Alison replied. "Here's the sandpaper." Alison held out the paper. Her father took it and set it down on the frame of the boat. He took her hands andcast an appraising eye over her exposed wrists, revealing the fading pink scarsthat still lingered there.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A botched attempt at suicide." she told him honestly. "Tony found me in my room and rushed me to the hospital. I convinced him not to tell you."

"When was this?"

"A while ago. Before I went into therapy." Alison answered, "I'm fine dad, really." she added when she saw the unconvinced look in her father's eyes.

"You couldn't have just asked for attention?"

Alison didn't reply. Father and daughter regarded each other for a moment, then Jethro hugged Alison again.

"I'm glad you're home." he said.

"Me too dad, me too."

Several loud crashes could be heard from upstairs. Alison looked at her father.

"I think we should go and make sure they don't break anything." she laughed.

"I think it's too late for that." Jethro replied, as he follwed Alison up the steps.

"Dad?" Alison queried,

"Yeah Alison."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Author's Note:To all the Tony fans, I know there's not to much Tony in it, but don't worry I have a Tate fic in the works as we speak. I should be posting it soon.

Author's Note II: Okay, I originally slated this chapter for the closing chapter, but I re-read it and there is alot of unfinished business and alot of unanswered questions. I am now going to go back and write a sutible ending for this, so I need some feedback on what you guys think I should write, cause as of right now, I have writers block...So gimmie some ideas guys Please! Okay with that said, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: They aren't mine! Only what's original...

Author's Note: Last Chapter Folks!

April 14

3:00 a.m.

"Breathe Kate."

"Ahhhhh! God it hurts!" she gritted her teeth and tried to control her breathing.

Jethro's eyes flicked nervously over Kate's laboring form. She had woken him up around midnight saying her water had broken and this baby was on it's way. Half an hour later, they arrived at the hospital.

"Kate, you don't have to do this without drugs." Jethro said. He extracated his hand from hers and shook the life back into it.

"It's...better...for the baby...if...I do this without...drugs." she protested. "Owwwwwww!" she screamed and grabbed onto the rail of the bed.

Dr. Collins came into the room flanked by Jenni, the nurse.

"Let's check your progress. From the looks of these contractions, I'd say you're doing great." the young doctor said, "You're at eight centimeters. Not too much longer."

When Dr. Collins left, Jethro walked out into the hallway to let Alison know what was going on.

"How long do you think?" Alison asked after her dad told her what the doctor said.

"I'd say about an hour." Jethro said to his daughter. "Are you sure you won't change your mind about being in the room?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be in the way." Alison replied

"Allie it's okay."

"I know, but you and mom created that baby and you two should be the ones to welcome him or her into the world."

"Okay." Jethro settled on that and went back into the room to be with Kate.

When Alison showed up on the doorstep three years ago December, Kate had said to her that it was okay for Alison to call her "mom". Alison told Kate she would, but to give it time. Two months ago, while in conversation, Alison slipped and said "mom" instead of Kate, and it stuck.

Alison wandered over to the windows that faced the street-side of the hospital. She stared out at the dark night and thought back over the past couple of years and all the pain and suffering she and her family had gone through had somehow made them stronger. As Alison stared blankly into the night, she didn't notice Tony come up behind her, until he tapped her shoulder and nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked when Alison finally calmed down.

"I was until you showed up." the girl replied.

"How's Kate?" Tony asked.

"Dad says she's doing fine, althought from the screaming that's coming from that room, I'd say she's in pain. How's Sara?" Alison asked about Tony's fiancee Sara, who had just found out she was pregnant as well.

"Sick and tired." Tony answered, taking a sip of his water. He meant that in the most sincere way he could.

Before Alison could say anything, an earshattering scream could be heard from Kate's room. Alison shuddered.

"I am **_never_** having children." she said with a laugh.

"Are you going to watch the birth?" Tony asked.

"No way." Alison put her hands up and backed away.

"Why not?"

"I guess I'm a little scared."

"You, scared? I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary." Tony sipped his water again and looked at his friend.

"Well it is now." Alison replied.

"Alison, I've seen them take scabbed over staples out of your leg without a wince from you. I've seen you fight hard every day to get yourself back where you are, and your telling me you are scared? Alison you are one of the bravest people I know, besides me of course."

"You need a pin, I think your head is getting a little too big there Tony." Alison remarked at Tony's last words.

"Allie, you should go in there, if not for yourself, then do it for Kate and your dad. Let them know you want to give them your support."

"I guess." Alison said, she scuffed her shoe on the tile floor, then looked back up at Tony. "I'm not going to say you are right, because I'm afraid you'd do one of two things, float away with that big giant head of yours, or drop dead due to brain explosion. One death caused by me in my lifetime is enough thank you very much." Alison turned on her heel and walked towards the room. She peeked her head in after knocking.

"Allie, you changed your mind." a weary Kate said. She outstreched her hand and Alison took it and gave it a light squeeze.

"A friend convinced me to come and be a support system." Alison smiled, "Besides, what if dad passes out? Who will be your coach then?"

"Hey." Jethro said. "I won't pass out."

Alison and Kate gave each other a look and laughed.

Kate's laughter was cut short by an intense contraction. Alison backed away, a look of fear crossed her face.

"She's okay." Jethro reassured his daughter. Alison walked over to the other side of the bed and hid behind her father.

Dr. Collins came back into the room a moment later and announced that it was time to begin the final stage of labor.

Half an hour later, a nine pound seven ounce baby girl was laid on Kate's chest. The baby let out a loud hearty cry the moment she was born.

"Congratulations." the nurse said happily as she towled the baby off. "I'm going to take her to the warmer and check her out. Is that the big sister?" the nurse gestured over to Alison.

"Go ahead Alison." Jethro gave Allie a little shove in the nurse's direction. Alison stepped forward and followed the nurse.

"She's a cutie." the nurse said when Alison took a look at her new baby sister.

"Can I touch her?" Alison whispered.

"Sure."

Alison brushed her fingers over the baby's soft hand. The baby girl reached out and grasped Alison's finger in her tiny hand.

"She's so strong." Alison said, when her father appeared beside her.

"You did the same thing when you were born." Jethro said. Alison looked up at her dad and noticed his eyes were a little misty.

"Was I that small?" Alison asked.

"You, Alison Rose, fit in the palm of my hand."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Hey you two, I want to see my baby girl." Kate said from across the room.

"She won't let go of my hand." Alison smiled.

"Bring her over here then." Kate said.

"Me?" Alison panicked for a moment and removed her finger from the baby's grasp. Instantly, the baby girl began to wail again, as if she sensed the tension in Alison's voice. "Okay, okay." Alison gave the baby her hand as the nurse scooped her up and placed her in Alison's arms. Very slowly, Alison made her way over to the bed where Kate was, and very slowly, she placed the new baby in Kate's arms.

"I was right." Alison said when her father joined them. "I knew mom was having a girl."

"Well, your baby sister needs a name."

"We want you to name her." Kate said.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You're her sister." Jethro said.

Alison stared at the baby and thought for a moment.

"How about Grace?" she said, "Grace Danielle."

"Grace Danielle. It's perfect." Kate whispered, her eyes tearing up at the significance of her new daughter's middle name.

"Even though Danny isn't here in the physical sense, he'll always be here." Alison said, her own eyes getting a little teary. "And you, little Grace, will know all about your brother, I gaurentee that." Alison smiled at her little sister and once again the baby grabbed Alison's finger in her tiny fist, as if never to let go.

"Are you all set?" Jethro asked as he slammed the hatchback closed on Alison's car.

"I'm set." Alison replied, her voice filled with mixed emotions. It was late August and soon Alison would start college classes.

"You'll call us when you stop for the night?" Kate asked. She cradled baby Grace in her arms.

"I'll call." Alison promised.

"Is your cell phone on?"

"Yes dad, my cell phone is on and I have a few extra batteries just in case. OnStar is working, I tried it yesterday, and I found the neat little tracking device McGee must have stuck under my seat. I'll be fine dad."

"Still." Jethro began, Alison rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

"You worry to much." she teased.

"You're driving cross country by yourself, I'm allowed to worry."

"Daddy," Alison said, "I'll be back before you know it. Thanksgiving and Christmas are not that far off. You won't even know I'm gone."

"I'll know." Jethro said, giving his oldest daughter a hug.

"Dad, I have to go if I want to put in some decent driving time before dark." Alison pulled away from her father. She turned to Kate and baby Grace.

"You be safe okay?" Kate said as she passed the baby to her husband. She pulled Alison into a hug.

"I will." Alison replied. She turned to her father, who had Grace propped up on his arm. Alison smiled at her sister. "Bye Gracie, you be a good girl okay?" Alison cooed, using the baby girl's nickname. Grace gave her older sister a big grin. Alison reached out and took her sister from her dad. "Ooh, I'll miss you. Don't grow up to fast." She kissed the baby's head and handed her back to their dad.

"Bye Honey-bee." Jethro said, giving his daughter one last hug and kiss before she left.

"Bye dad." Alison whispered, her voice beginning to tremble. She turned to go to her packed car, then stopped and turned back. "I don't think I can do this." she said, tears clouding her blue eyes. Jethro gave the baby back to Kate and walked over to Alison. He took her face in his hands and looked at her.

"You can do this Alison. It'll be hard for a while, but you can do this. I know you can, and you know you can. Alison Rose, you don't have to worry about making me proud, you all ready do that very well. Just be you, and that's all you need to focus on."

"Okay." Alison wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you dad." she said, giving her dad one very last hug.

"I love you too Allie." Jethro opened the car door for her and closed it when she was all set. Alison started the car and waved to her family as she drove off down the street, her hand-made _"UCLA or Bust"_ sign was stuck to her rear window. Jethro smiled and waved again.

When he could no longer see the little red two door, he walked back up the driveway.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kate asked

"She'll be fine."

"It's weird you know? Welcoming one daughter into the world and sending the other daughter off to college. It kinda makes me feel old in a way." Kate said.

"Makes **_you_** feel old? I'm alot older than you are Katie."

"I know." Kate giggled. "Let's go in, it's getting chilly out here."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too."

_**The End!**_

Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys were awesome reviewers! It's the most ever reviews I've ever gotten for a story! I'm really glad you guys liked this story as much as I do. I had alot of fun writing it and now that it's over, it's time to plan the sequel, which I already have in the works. It may be a while though seeing as I promised a "Tate" fic for all you Tate fans. So to all my very "Loyal" reviewers, thank you thank you thank you a million times over for all your kind words and help along the way. I couldn't have done it without you! Annie


End file.
